Battle of Gods (manga chapter)
is the fourth chapter in the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga. Summary Goku has an idea for Beerus to meet the Super Saiyan God. Goku tells Bulma to get the Dragon Balls ready so he could summon Shenron. Shenron is summoned and is asked how to create a Super Saiyan God. Shenron tells the group that six righteous Saiyans are needed to create a Saiyan God. There are only five Saiyans present on Earth but however, Videl reveals that she is pregnant, carrying hers and Gohan's quarter Saiyan child. The six perform the ritual pouring their energy into Goku. With success, Goku becomes a Super Saiyan God. Everyone is shocked at seeing Goku's appearance and Beerus is excited to start their battle. Goku is ready to fight too and says that if he wins, Earth gets to exist. Beerus replies and says that no one in the universe is stronger than he is. The two are prepared and ready to fight. Goku begins by charging at Beerus but gets blocked. Goku expresses that he couldn't believe a world like that existed. Continuing their battle, Beerus is impressed by Goku. Goku and Beerus fly toward the city and fight there. After exchanging blows, Goku is adjusting to the form which is noted out by Beerus. The two clash again and fight their way toward the stratosphere in space. Their battle is causing the universe to shatter making planets explode. With the Super Saiyan God being temporary and Goku's power is running out, Beerus decides to use a Sphere of Destruction. The launch of the Sphere of Destruction is heading in Goku's and Earth's direction. Goku however has more power to be able to fire a Limitbreaker Kamehameha and fire back at Beerus. The Super Saiyan God form has run out and Beerus is fascinated by Goku's efforts and decides to destroy Earth on his next visit. Beerus wishes Goku to reach new heights in power and reveals to him that there are twelve universes and he is the God of Destruction from the seventh universe, their current living world. He also mentions that Whis is not only his attendant but his master making him stronger than him. Beerus wishes Goku farewell and leaves with Whis. Meanwhile, on the Sacred World of the Kai, Kibito Kai had been to New Namek and attained their Dragon Balls. Old Kai notices that Champa is on the other side of the universe and tells Kibito Kai to return them but Kibito Kai makes use of them and wishes to defuse becoming Shin and Kibito again. Old Kai thinks they wasted the power of the Potara, not putting it in use. After Beerus had left the scene, Old Kai wonders about the lasting peace of the universe. Out in the universe, members of the Frieza Force found a Dragon Ball that is bigger than normal. Guarana orders his soldiers to report the headquarters of the sighting of a Dragon Ball but they are blown up by Champa. At headquarters on Planet Frieza 17, Tagoma informs Sorbet that Guarana's ship has been blown up by an unidentified force, which shocks him and Shisami. Sorbet declares that their only choice from not suffering is to revive Frieza. Somewhere in space, Vados warns Champa of Beerus noticing his doings which Champa replies that they are heading and the next time him and Beerus meet, he will give him a souvenir. Appearances Locations *Earth **Princess Bulma **West City *Sacred World of the Kai *Space *Planet Frieza 17 Transformations *Super Saiyan God Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan God) vs. Beerus Anime and Manga differences *The battle between Goku and Beerus is much shorter, Goku does not revert to his Super Saiyan and Base state during the battle instead reverting to his Base state following the battle. *Supreme Kai and Kibito are shown to have defused using the Namekian Dragon Balls something that was not seen in the anime or known about until the Universe 6 Saga. *Sorbet's second in command Garana is shown leading a team in search of New Namek to acquire the Namekian Dragon Balls but they find a Super Dragon Ball instead leading to them being destroyed by Champa who seeks to acquire the Dragon Ball they found and afterwards Tagoma informs Sorbet that Garana's team has been destroyed by an unknown force. In the anime, Vados causes damage to Sorbet's flagship instead when she and Champa pass by them using Warp and afterwards Sorbet notes that they haven't had any luck finding the Namekians. Champa's destruction of Garana and his teams ship does not appear in the anime. Site Navigation ca:Capítol 4 (BDS) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters